Conventionally, as a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, there is known a technique described in the following Patent Document 1. The rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container described in Patent Document 1 includes a front portion of a container, a rear portion of the container, a movable body, and a female screw member. The rear portion of the container is mounted rotatable with respect to the front portion of the container and immovable in an axial direction. The movable body is unrotatable around the axis line and movable in the axial direction with respect to the front portion of the container. The movable body supports a rod-shaped cosmetic material at the tip end and includes a male screw at the outer peripheral part. The female screw member is unrotatable with respect to the rear portion of a container around the axis line. The female screw member includes female screws at the inner peripheral part. The female screw is screwed with the male screw. When the front portion of the container rotates relative to the rear portion of the container, a screw part constituted of the male screw and the female screws acts. This advances and retreats the movable body, thus the rod-shaped cosmetic material appears and disappears from an opening at the tip end of the container.
In particular, with the rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, the female screw member includes female screws and a spring part (a second spring part) from the front side to the rear side in this order. The spring part can be expanded and contracted in the axial direction. Moreover, movement of the rear end of the spring part in the axial direction is almost blocked. Accordingly, even if an impact acts on the female screw member in any of back and forth directions in the axial direction due to, for example, a drop, the spring part retracts by shrinking or stretches (expands and contracts) in the axial direction. Accordingly, the female screws also move back and forth in the axial direction. Accordingly, the movable body, which includes the male screw screwed with the female screws, also moves back and forth. Consequently, it is considered that an impact to the rod-shaped cosmetic material can be absorbed, and can protect the rod-shaped cosmetic material.